starwarsfandomcom_uk-20200216-history
4 ПБЯ
Події: * Роздроблення Галактичної Імперії * Люк Скайвокер стає першим новим джедаєм і повертає свого батька, Енакіна Скайвокера, також відомого як лорд Ситів Дарт Вейдер, на світлу сторону Сили. Останнє, що зробив Енакін як джедай - знищив Дарта Сідіуса Битви: * Битва при Коррібані * Битва при Салласті * Місія в Палаці Джаббби * Битва над Великою ямою Каркуна * Битва при Ендорі ** Дуель на «Зірці Смерті II» * Звільнення Татуїна * Битва за Набу * Повстання на Корусанті Народилися: Померли: * Йода * Енакін Скайвокер (Дарт Вейдер) * Палпатін (Дарт Сідіус) * Джаббба Десілійк тіурам * Рі-Йіс * Ула * Фірмус Піетт * Герант * Арвел Крінід * Тіаан Джерджеррод * Сарклі * Розі * Джобнук * Ортугг * Салашіуз Б. Крамб * Кітаб * Нусад * Вщух Сниткин * Клаату * Барада Появи: *'' Star Wars: Battlefront'' *'' Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *'' Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *'' Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *'' Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *'' Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *'' A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *'' Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *'' Entrenched'' *'' Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *'' Зоряні війни. Епізод VI: Повернення джедая'' *'' Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *'' A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *'' Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *'' The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' *'' A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *'' X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *'' Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *'' Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room'' *'' Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *'' Star Wars 83: Sweetheart Contract'' *'' Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *'' Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *'' Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *'' Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *'' Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *'' Star Wars 91: Wookiee World'' *'' Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *'' Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *'' Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *'' Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *'' Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *'' Star Wars 97: Escape'' *'' Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *'' Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *'' Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *'' Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *'' Star Wars 102: School Spirit'' *'' Star Wars 103: Tai'' *'' Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *'' Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *'' Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *'' X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *'' Gathering Shadows'' *'' X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *'' Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *'' X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *'' X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *'' X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *'' X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *'' X-wing Rogue Squadron: Blood and Honor'' *'' X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *'' Діти джедаїв'' Неканонічні появи *'' Skreej'' *'' Spare Parts'' *'' Do or Do Not'' *'' A Wookiee Scorned!'' *'' Free Memory'' *'' LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *'' LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Джерела *'' The New Essential Chronology'' *'' The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *'' The Essential Atlas'' Категорія:Роки Повстання Категорія:Роки Імперського Періоду Категорія:Роки Постімперського періоду Категорія:Роки Категорія:0-е ПБЯ